Prologo Izumi
by QBIzumi
Summary: Bueno,ahora les va el prologo de Izumi Kosugi un personaje mío en el cual estará basada en Soul Eater *gracias atsushi okubo por crear una genial serie que me inspiro :D*,así conocerán un poco más sobre ella y cuál es su tipo de rol en la historia


Fue otro día aburrido con un clima un tanto extraño , estaba un poco nublado pero llovería en un par de horas , estaba recostándome sobre la mesa del comedor observando que es lo que este día me espera y a los demás mientras mi mascota estaba recostada en un pequeño cojín del sillón , no es de sorprenderse de un pueblo en el cual abunda la violencia , todos los días ocurren tragedias , aun que este yo aquí para que no abunde tanta maldad , aun así la gente me desprecia , muchos me odian porque siempre me rio en los momentos y escenas mas inoportunas , otros piensan que soy demasiada tonta para ayudarlos , y otros piensan que no siento lastima por alguien , aun así nadie del poblado me conoce , siempre escucho rumores de que soy una bruja , lo cual eso me molesta , aun que técnicamente lo soy , pero no es magia propia , sino de mi compañera que está dentro de mí , en términos más cortos , yo poseo 2 almas , la otra alma es mi compañera Yami Sasaki , ella y yo nos conocimos hace 10 años cuando yo intente matarla , gracias a ella entre en razón y con el tiempo , fuimos grandes amigas , ella me propuso si ``fuéramos una`` , literalmente ella estaría dentro de mi , solamente que habría un pequeño efecto secundario , en el cual mi ojo derecho cambiaria de un color más claro , sin dudarlo , acepte la oferta , después de aquel día ya no me sentía inofensiva , ya era capaz de protegerme , no solo me defendía por magia , también podría transformar mi brazo en un arma (por lo extraño que parezca) , yo acostumbro a utilizar una espada y un cañón.

Esta mañana no era nada nuevo de esperarse , siempre comienzo el día con un desayuno ligero , pero esta vez fue diferente , al parecer escuche gritos de una mujer , no eran como los que acostumbro a escuchar a cada día , esta vez era uno más fuerte y salvaje , parecía que la apuñalaron pero con un arma más salvaje, deje mi desayuno y corrí hacia donde provenían aquellos gritos , al parecer ya era demasiado tarde , muchas personas rodeaban hacia el lugar de los hechos, aquella mujer había muerto , pero las marcas que tenía en su cuerpo no eran normales , fue obra de algo demoniaco , aun así , no podía quedarme mucho tiempo aquí , pues causaría un gran escándalo , pero aun así uno de los hombres me observo.

-Y tu, que haces aquí? , esto no es de tu importancia- mostraba una cara de desprecio hacia mi y después todos voltearon hacia mi.

-Claro que es de mi importancia, no me quedare con los brazos cruzados, encontrare al culpable- sonreí, pero creo que a nadie le agrado mi presencia.

-Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro, acaso estas feliz de que esa pobre mujer hubiera muerto?

-Claro que no, sabes que no puedo llorar, mi sonrisa no es como la de siempre, aun así, solucionare este problema.

-Vaya, si que eres una tonta, no hagas nada, solo empeoraras las cosas

-No me importa si me tengas que despreciar después de esto, aun así encontrare al culpable que hiso esto.

Me fui tranquilamente, todos me abucheaban que me largara muy lejos, y eso hice, mejor aún, corrí lejos de ellos, cada minuto pensaba ¿Quién hiso esto? , y quien lo haga hecho no es humano, esto debió ser obra de un demonio, no creí encontrar algo como ello rondando por aquí, aun así, sería fácil de localizarlo gracias a la percepción de almas de Yami , pero para encontrarlo mejor , tendría que subir hacia el punto más alto de este pueblo , exactamente era un edificio abandonado en el centro . Una vez ahí arriba , podría localizarlo con facilidad , las almas de los demonios se diferencian mucho de los humanos , aun que esta será la primera vez que utilice mi percepción de almas , no estaba nerviosa , aunque el clima , me preocupaba mucho , se aproximaba una tormenta muy fuerte y tenía que apresurarme en encontrarlo.

-Yami , como sabré si es un demonio o un humano- pregunte con tranquilidad

-Cuando un humano come almas humanas , su alma se transforma en un huevo de demonio , lo localizaras muy fácilmente_ – _me hablo a través de mi subconsciente

Me concentre para localizar aquel demonio , para mi sorpresa no era uno , sino 3 almas en movimiento, aquellos que fueron responsables de la sangre de aquella pobre mujer , se encontraban lejos , pero si me apresuraba , los encontraría de inmediato.

Corrí tras ellos lo más rápido que pude , al parecer se detuvieron por unos instantes , nuevamente use mi percepción de almas y aquellos demonios se encontraban dentro de una casa , era mi oportunidad para detenerlos , seguía corriendo hacia esa casa y el clima empeoro bastante , empezó a relampaguear muy fuerte y en unos pocos minutos comenzaría a llover .

Una vez afuera de la casa , entre sigilosamente para que no supieran que estaba aquí , estaban dentro de una habitación , al parecer también se comieron aquellas almas humanas de esta casa , seguía caminando más hacia el fondo de la casa , cuando de repente las luces se fueron por un gran relámpago , el miedo me dominaba , pero no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados , si moría en el intento , al menos se que hice el intento de detenerlos , escuche ruidos escandalosos , pero aun así no podía ver nada , tenía que confiar en mi sentido del oído para saber en donde se encontraban , en un momento inesperado , uno de ellos apareció detrás de mí , dándome un fuerte golpe en mi espalda , quede inconsciente unos segundos , el se acercaba más hacia mí con el fin de poder matarme , cuando una de sus garras estuvo a punto de cortarme , reaccione y de inmediato transforme mi brazo en espada , perforándole el pecho y así uno de ellos quedo acabado , pero aun faltaban 2 mas , pero estaba muy herida y no sé si podría acabar con ellos.

-Izumi , utiliza la resonancia de almas- me hablo Yami nuevamente.

-Resonancia de almas, pero que es eso?-

-La resonancia de almas consiste en que tus ondas de alma aumenten las mías, y yo aumento las tuyas, en ese proceso, tus ondas aumentaran dándote mayor fuerza y facilidad para acabarlos.

-Entiendo Yami , entonces lo hare- tuve un poco de desconfianza en que nuestras almas lograran tener una resonancia de almas al primer intento, pero aun así decidí hacerlo

-Izumi , estas lista- contesto Yami

-Mas que lista- estaba confiada en que eso resultaría

*Resonancia de almas*

Durante ese proceso , sentí un aumento de fuerza en el arma , brillaba con los colores del arcoíris y esta era mi oportunidad de acabarlos , aquellos 2 demonios aparecieron de repente saltando arriba de mí , yo observaba hacia donde caerían , con todas mis fuerzas golpe con mi espada a ambos , haciendo que se partieran a la mitad y murieran .Una vez acabado la tarea , vi como eran las almas que se habían transformado en huevos de demonios , sin duda alguna son fácil de diferenciarlos , por fin unos minutos de tranquilidad , aun que las luces aun no volvían , aun sentía un poco de miedo , me dirigí hacia un cuarto de esta casa para descansar , no podía regresar a casa sola , estaba lastimada , me quede hincada mirando hacia la ventana aquellos relámpagos y la lluvia que caía fuertemente , pero de pronto , escuche que alguien azoto la puerta , ahora si tenía más miedo , sobre todo porque estaba indefensa , pero aun así , decidí echar un vistazo para ver quien eran , no eran gente de aquí , un relámpago callo y con ello pude ver con más claridad quien eran , sin duda alguna eran estudiantes de shibusen , logre ver los pequeños detalles de cada uno , el técnico tenía un par de coletas en su cabello rubio , sosteniendo una guadaña , sin dudarlo era su arma , no sé si vendrían por mí , pero les daré un pequeño susto y veré si sus intenciones son buenas o malas.

LOL bueno les gusto , espero a que si ,o si no iré a las casas de ustedes uno por uno :3 , aun así , gomene si la historia fue algo confusa para ustedes , y si me lo preguntan , aquellos estudiantes de shibusen que entraron… si , son ellos , y así fue como conocerán a la acosadora Izumi ^^ , la historia está algo larga pero bueno , are el intento de subir más del fic para ustedes 8D


End file.
